


Movie Night

by chinghon522



Series: Not Alone [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Avengers Movie Night, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinghon522/pseuds/chinghon522
Summary: 紐約大戰後的一天，復仇者們聚在一起看電影，女特工卻心不在焉......





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> 忘記復2一切有關鷹眼家庭和那段黑寡婦/浩克的關係。

MOVIE NIGHT，復仇者的一個團體活動，晚上都會在復仇者大廈的LIVING ROOM集合。

但今天的MOVIE NIGHT卻不見兩個人的蹤影。

一是THOR，其實他是長住在ASGARD，對他而言，復仇者大廈算是他一個消閒的地方。而今天看來他是留在ASGARD跟他的弟弟玩遊戲。

另一個則是HAWKEYE—CLINT BARTON。照理說他現在是應該出現在LIVING ROOM，因為一個小時前JARVIS通知說AGENT BARTON已完成任務並抵逹S.H.I.E.L.D.的基地匯報。而基地跟復仇者大廈的車程卻用不到半小時。

STEVE，TONY及BRUCE三人坐在地上商議要看哪一部電影。STEVE想看有關二次大戰的電影，TONY卻要看喜劇愛情片，而BRUCE則鍾情於科學類。

沒參與討論的NATASHA自己捧着一大碗JARIVS為CLINT準備的加糖爆谷和一大杯汽水霸佔了一旁的雙人沙發。

“上星期已經順你的意思看了鐵達尼，今天沒你作主的份。”STEVE一臉正經的對TONY說，不過不知是否想起電影裡的兒童不宜情節，臉頰有點泛紅。

TONY似乎注意到，邊笑邊伸手搭上STEVE的肩膀，”我看你也挺享受的，怎麼樣？要再看一遍嗎？”

未等STEVE回答，一旁的BRUCE搶說不行，說上次看已經挑戰他的控制力，怎麼也不再看。

“那我們問一下女生的意見，NATASHA？”STEVE連同TONY及BRUCE轉頭望向雙人沙發，只見NATASHA心不在焉的玩弄著那碗爆谷。

看到這情況，三人互相望了一下，不約而同的做了’CLINT’的口型。

“JARVIS，LEGOLAS在哪裡？”TONY大喊了一聲。

聞言，NATASHA的手停止了動作，如果可能的話，TONY發誓NATASHA的耳朵絶對豎起了。

“SIR，MR BARTON已在回程當中，預計十分鐘後到達。”

STEVE看NATASHA的肩膀微微放鬆了，”THANKS，JARVIS。”

“YOU’RE WELCOME，MR ROGERS。”

“好，那我們現在可以安心看電影了。”TONY意味深長的看了一下NATASHA，然後讓JARVIS隨機播放占士邦系列的一集。

電影開始不久後，LIVING ROOM的門敞開了。眾人一致的轉頭望去，見CLINT身穿T-SHIRT和休閒褲走進來。

CLINT一眼望去NATASHA的方向，見她上下掃視著他的身體，想著要看清楚他身上有沒負傷。CLINT給她一個安心的微笑，然後向其他三人點頭問好。

坐在地上的三人互相看了一下，心照不宣的笑了一下，然後就繼續專心的看電影。

CLINT坐在NATASHA旁邊。接過那一大杯汽水喝了幾口，放到一旁的茶几上。看了一眼NATASHA，背靠在沙發。右手搭過她的肩膀，左手往她腿上那碗加糖爆谷抓了一把放進口中。

NATASHA雙手輕輕按摩著CLINT搭在她肩上的胳膊，目光從未離開過CLINT。

其實怪不得NATASHA這麼擔心，因為CLINT這次是從LOKI事件之後的第一次SOLO MISSION。她相信他的身手和判斷，可是內心免不著一直擔憂CLINT。畢竟LOKI對他的影響和傷害都不少。

注意到NATASHA的目光，CLINT清楚知道她在想甚麼，身體往前向她靠去，雙手轉而圈住她的腰，輕輕的在額頭上印下一吻，”我很好，不用擔心。”

“任務發生了意外嗎？匯報需時那麼長？”以NATASHA所知，CLINT今次的任務是暗殺，潛入，在被發現之前除去目標，對CLINT來說應該不難。

CLINT搖搖頭，苦笑說：” 沒有什麼意外。可能這是被LOKI控制之後的第一次SOLO MISSION。FURY比較緊張，想多知道些細節方便評估吧。”

NATASHA緊了緊她放在CLINT胳膊的手，姆指輕輕的撫摸，無聲的安慰著。

意識到氣氛有點沉重，CLINT換了個輕鬆的語調：“而且我在那個又熱又悶的熱帶雨林中待了整整一個星期，身上的衣服濕了又乾，乾了又濕。我自己的鼻子都快要忍不住了，所以在S.H.I.E.L.D.洗了個香香的澡才回來，免得你不給我進房間。”說完還像個孩子一樣對著NATASHA露出了一個笨笨的笑容。

NATASHA微微笑了，這樣的CLINT真的讓她應付不過來。見其他三人專注在電影，沒注意他們後，她雙手捧著CLINT的臉頰，吻上他的唇。

停留了片刻，就在CLINT想進一步回應的時候，NATASHA就退後了，輕輕拍了拍CLINT的臉頰，壞笑道：”看電影吧。”

CLINT扁了扁嘴看著NATASHA，只見她轉頭看電影，不再理會他。不過雖然這樣，NATASHA眼裡的笑意可沒逃過CLINT的眼睛。無所謂的笑一笑，拿過汽水，抓了把爆谷就專心看電影。

電影進行到一半，NATASHA感覺CLINT的頭靠在自己的左邊肩膀，本來環在她腰上的雙手也輕輕放鬆。而且就CLINT的呼吸頻率，NATASHA知道CLINT睡著了。

‘他是真的很累。’NATASHA心想，因為要是平常，CLINT是等到NATASHA睡了之後，他才放心熟睡。

拿開放在腿上的爆谷，稍微轉身托著CLINT的頸輕輕放下，讓他安躺在沙發上。看著CLINT熟睡的臉龐，就像孩子般無邪，可是當他投入在戰鬥中，那銳利的雙眼卻如老鷹一樣瞄準目標，然後擊落。

右手輕輕梳理著他那軟軟的短髮，NATASHA微微笑了。

不知是不是感受到NATASHA的動作，CLINT無意識的伸手把NATASHA拉進了懷裡，喃喃說了聲’TASHA’。

本來NATASHA想反抗一下，畢竟她不習慣在其他人面前跟CLINT親密。可是一個星期沒有CLINT的陪伴，讓她改變了主意，順勢把一半的身子放在CLINT身上，頭靠在CLINT結實的胸膛，右手手掌覆蓋著他的心臟上方。聽著CLINT平穩而有力的心跳聲，NATASHA也很快安心的進入了夢鄉。

電影結束，TONY跟BRUCE討論著電影中的科技，說他能創造出更好的武器的時候，”噓！”STEVE右手舉起食指放在唇上，以示其他兩人保持安靜。

兩人一同望向STEVE求解，只見他指了指，又一致的望向他所指方向。

“WOO，WHAT A LOVELY PICTURE。”BRUCE聽見也忍不住微笑的點頭贊同。TONY從一旁拿起手機，就在準備拍下這一幕讓人心動的畫面時，STEVE一手就搶走了手機。

“NO，這是他們倆人的私隱，我不會給你拍照的。”

“這麼難得，這應該拍下來留個紀念嘛。”

“NO WAY。”

BRUCE沒有理會TONY和STEVE的你爭我吵，默默的在一旁的櫃子裡拿出毯子，走到沙發旁，把毯子輕輕蓋在兩人身上，以免他們著涼。

再看了兩個相依相偎的人一眼，BRUCE轉身把還在搶奪手機的兩人推離LIVING ROOM，以留一個寧靜的環境給CLINT和NATASHA安心的睡一覺。

“GOOD NIGHT，YOU TWO。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝KF友情校對。


End file.
